Even Superheroes have Sick Days
by RobinsReckoning
Summary: "Sorry, I can't save the world today, I think I'm coming down with something..." -said no hero ever. No matter how much you think it doesn't, heroes get sick too! The Young Justice team has all been sick before, but at least they've got each other!


Dick Grayson, aged 9.

The young vigilante coughed again, the pervious nights crime fighting in the rain catching up on him. He shivered and pulled the pale blue cover up higher over his ebony covered head. His throat was red-raw, each breath painful, and each cough even more so. His nose was blocked, so breathing like that was out of the question. He was freezing, shivering despite the heavy cover. _'I hate being sick!' _he thought. Dick was usually a very healthy boy, in fact, this was the first time he'd gotten sick while living with Bruce. The only time he could remember ever feeling like this was three years ago, when he got a virus during one of the circus's tour stops. He had been bed ridden for three days.

"Master Dick, it is time to get up, or you will be late for school," Alfred called through the door. Dick groaned as he rolled off his bed, using the nightstand to prop himself up. Maybe if he went to the bathroom and washed his face he'd feel better.

Still barefooted and in his too-baggy pjs, he made his way to the bathroom at the end of the hall. He splashed water onto his too-pale face, suddenly getting the feeling of all the blood rushing from his face. He rushed over and threw himself over the white toilet, emptying his stomach contents into it viva his mouth and nose. He heaved for a second time just as Bruce knocked on the door.

"Dick? Is everything alright?"

"No!" The young boy half-hearted yelled. "Go away!"

He didn't want his new father to see him as weak! He had only just let him become Robin. He would never let him continue if he got sick like this! He stood up on shaky legs, flushing the toilet and walking to the sick. He washed his mouth out and wiped the remains of last nights dinner from his chin, and opened the door to Bruce.

"'M fine." The Boy Wonder, who really wasn't feeling the 'wonder' part, tried to push passed his adoptive father, only to find his shoulder caught in the man's strong grasp. A cool hand pressed against his forehead, and his eyes closed slightly.

"Damn it. I knew I shouldn't have kept you out. Alfred!"

"Bruce I'm fine, just a bit tired that's-" what little remained in his stomach cut off his last words as he bolted back into the bathroom and threw up again. He coughed heavily afterwards, unable to get in a good breath. He could feel Bruce crouching next to him, rubbing small circles on his back to help him calm down and breath. When he finished his coughing fit, he leant against Bruce, only then realising he was dressed in one of his best business suits, one that meant he had an important meeting.

"You have to go, don't you?" he said, his voice cracking slightly. He didn't want him to leave. He wanted him to stay and take care of him. But instead, the billionaire ran a soothing hand through his hair.

"It's okay Dick, I can stay. How about we go back to your room, and I'll go get you something to make you feel better?" Dick nodded slightly, but his muscles were too sore to move. The combination of being sick and a late night of crime fighting caused him to become a dead weight that Bruce easily picked up. Soon he was in bed, the covers over his feet (no matter how hot he was, he had to have his feet under the blanket) with Bruce standing beside him, phone in hand.

"I'm going to go call Lucius and tell him I can't make it, then we'll watch a movie, okay?" The young boy nodded and smiled at the suggestion. As he left the room, Dick smiled to himself. He might not like the pain, the taste in his mouth or how hard it was to breath, but he defiantly liked the attention he was getting from Bruce. _'I like being sick,'_ he decided.

It hadn't been even two minutes when Bruce came back into the room, but Dick was already asleep.

* * *

**yes I know you don't get the flu from the rain, but with all the scum in Gotham, what's the chances one of them wouldn't have some kind of virus? Haha. Sorry it was short, and characters are ooc, but oh well, if you're reading this you've probably already read the story, so the damage is done :) please review, and tell me who you want to see sick/hurt (when they were younger or now) next!**


End file.
